


I Don't Dance

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Short & Sweet, Time Skips, brief high school au'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: All Castiel Novak wants is one little dance from his childhood best friend Dean Winchester. Of course, he wants much more considering the whole being madly in love with him thing, but he'll settle for a dance. Just one dance.Dean's stubborn. Castiel's persistent.-This is from a follower on tumblr using a prompt list: #20 "I don't dance."Fluffy for destiel and/or sabriel. It would be so cute <3Thank you Destiel-is-life-stuff (: This was just the kind of fluff I've needed.





	I Don't Dance

The first time Castiel Novak asked Dean Winchester to dance, they were 15 years old and still in the closet. They were drunk at a party, after Dean’s football team won their game, and the song was fast. Everyone was dancing. It didn’t feel ‘gay’ to ask so Castiel gave it a shot.

Dean had looked over the rim of his red solo cup at Castiel, smirking. “I don’t dance.”

Castiel tried again the night of their high school graduation, at the all-night after party. He was out and proud, and his suspicions of Dean being like him had gone away that year. Dean was in a relationship with a pretty girl - happily - and the way he used to look at Castiel had stopped. Maybe he had been confused one day, but Dean seemed pretty secure in his straightness. Castiel felt safe enough to ask him to dance. It was another fast song. Their whole friend group was on the dance floor.

Hand on his girlfriend’s ass, Dean had rolled his eyes at Castiel. “I don’t dance.”

Castiel went five years after that before asking Dean to dance. They were both back home visiting for Christmas. Dean had come out the year before - proudly bisexual. He had dated a sexy guy he met while away at college. They were in the same fraternity. Castiel had cried for a week when he saw the notification on facebook.

Slightly tipsy, and newly single, Dean had licked his lips and dragged his eyes along Castiel’s body. “You know I don’t dance, Cas.”

Castiel got to pick where they went for their night-out the next time Dean came to town. He picked a fancy italian restaurant-jazz club hybrid, since it had his favorite food and music. They had sat together for hours past desert, sipping wine, catching up on what the two of them had been up to in the past year.

Far too excited to see Dean, and refusing to ruin it, Castiel didn’t even consider the idea of asking him to dance.

Castiel went to Europe with his company, becoming the Vice President of the London branch. He went three years without seeing Dean Winchester. He assumed he was over the green eyed man. He even met a guy, dated him for a year, lived with him for another six months. They broke up on mutual terms - Castiel didn’t even cry. Let’s be honest, right? It’s not like the guy had anything on Dean. When he went home for his brother’s wedding, he was relieved he was single. He was Gabriel’s best man. Dean was Sam’s. And holy shit, did that man look damn good in a tux.

When Castiel asked Dean to dance to the first slow song of the night, Dean had sat back in his chair and looked up at Castiel with amusement. “Don’t try to use those puppy dog eyes on me, Cas. You know I don’t dance.”

Castiel didn’t give up. He got Dean drunk. Wasted. He used tequila, Dean’s weakness. A fast-paced classic rock song came on. Everyone in the ballroom cheered at the fan favorite, swarming the dance floor. Castiel walked up to Dean and didn’t even ask. He just grabbed his warm hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on,” he had said with a confident smile. “We’re dancing.”

For the first time, Dean hadn’t said no. He stumbled with Castiel beneath the strobe lights. Gabriel and Sam caught sight of him and threw their hands up in a cheer. Dean was so damn drunk, he cheered right back. They all danced together, laughing their asses off because they were all so drunk they could barely stand, let alone move to a rhythm. When the song ended, none of them moved to leave. Not even Dean. And he never once let go of Castiel’s hand.

Castiel made the decision soon after that moment that he was going to get Dean to slow dance with him. By the time the last slow song of the night came on, Dean was sobered up a little, face flushed. He had been eye fucking Castiel for the past hour and a half, openly flirting with him. When a clubbing song came on a few minutes before, Dean had pulled Castiel’s ass into his groin and grinded on him, not caring that his boner was evident between them. Then he had left to get some water from the bar, and a slow song was starting, and it was Castiel’s last chance. When Castiel approached him to ask him to dance, he had to take deep breaths to calm himself. Dean was gorgeous. Drunk and sweaty and permanently smiling. His jacket had disappeared long ago, same as his tie. The top few buttons of his white dress shirt were undone. His sleeves lazily rolled up.

The song was one of those old timey slow songs that Castiel remembered hearing his mom play on her old record player. It made him smile, but then he was smiling for a whole other reason. Dean didn’t fight him, even though he walked surely on his feet now, the alcohol’s effects fading fast as the night wore on. He pulled Castiel in tight, resting a strong hand on the small of his back, the other cradling Castiel’s fingers among his own. He stepped on Castiel’s feet every few moves. He blushed and sputtered and couldn’t make eye contact. About halfway through the song, he muttered into Castiel’s ear in a raspy voice that made Castiel swoon, “Sorry, Cas. I don’t dance. I’m not very good at this.”

Castiel picked out their wedding song - Dean said he wanted to be surprised. He didn’t make Dean do expensive dance lessons or practice or anything like that. Part of him loved the idea of Dean being clumsy and unsure during their first ever dance as husbands. It had been three years since they’d been dancing together. What was the point of trying to change the poor man’s dancing ability now? It was one of the many reasons Castiel loved him. He didn’t want to get rid of it.

When the song started, Dean just having pulled Castiel into him, Castiel had heard him chuckle under his breath. It was a country song, one Dean knew well. He had sent it to Castiel one night when they first started officially dating. It had made Castiel smile like a damn school boy when he’d listened to it. As Lee Brice crooned, Dean sang with him, lips against the shell of Castiel’s ear. “I don’t dance, but here I am spinning you around and around in circles. It ain’t my style, but I don’t care. I’d do anything with you anywhere. Yeah you got me in the palm of your hand, boy, ‘cause, I don’t dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me for more content/ if you have a prompt of your own!  
> https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/


End file.
